Moon Knight (film)
Moon Knight is a movie from the Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Four. The movie will release in March 2021. Kit Harington will play Moon Knight. It will be an origin story. Synopsis Marc Spector, an American explorer, goes with his friend Frenchie and crew to an Egyptian Ancient Temple. After beaten by one of the crew, he is taken into the pyramid. He dies, but the Egyptian god gives him a second life if he becomes the god's avatar on earth. He takes this chance. But his new power, Marc Spector starts a new life. Plot The Marvel Logo appears. The movie starts in Chicago, Illinois. Marc Spector is fighting in a boxing ring. He defeats his opponent. After the fight, he meets a man called Jean-Paul DuChamp. He is a French pilot. Later Marc becomes a strong and skilled combatant. While working with an African mercenary Raoul Bushman in Egypt, Marc and his friends he calls Frenchie, they stumble upon an archaeological dig whose crew includes Dr. Peter Alraune and his daughter Marlene. They discovered an ancient temple with a statue of the Egyptian moon god Khonshu. Logo of Moon Knight appears. The next day, Bushman, Dr. Alraune, and Marc go to the temple. They see more statues of Khonshu. They went in the temple. A lot of skeletons were lying in the temple. One skeleton started moving and shot a small arrow in Bushman. Nothing happened. They walk further in the temple and the found a diamond. Dr. Alraube said that they can't take it because it can be poison. They walk further and later out of the temple. When they were out of the temple, Bushman became very strange and he killed Dr. Alraune. Marc battles Bushman, and he accepts it. They were battling, and after a long fight, Bushman defeats Marc. Marc stays behind for death. The next night, roaming Egyptians who believe in the god Khonshu find him. They took him to the temple. They lie him before the statue of Khonshu. When he is lying, Marc dies. But the vision of Khonshu gives him a second chance if he becomes the god's avatar of earth. Marc takes this chance and he awakes. He takes some silver shroud of Khonshu's statue and walks out of the temple. He walks to the camp, Frenchie, and Marlene Alraune. He tells to Marlene what happened with her dad, but he says nothing about what happened with him. He says that he will take revenge on Bushman. They went back to Chicago. With his new powers, Marc decided to become a crimefighter and Marc creates a silver cloaked costume, based on the silver shroud, and becomes the Moon Knight. He decides to hunt down Jack Russel, The werewolf by night. After the searching everywhere he finds him in Los Angeles. He follows until it becomes night and he became a Werewolf. He battles him and defeats him and takes him hostage. He wants to take him to the committee but frees him later. Russel says that someone made him this. A man named Raoul Bushman. Marc said that he knows this man and that he has to kill him. They went back to Chicago. Frenchie and Marlene were waiting for them. Marc said to them that it is time to kill Bushman. Bushman was in Chicago, becoming mad. He saw that Spector was alive and that he has the same powers as him. He was not afraid of him and made himself ready. He also saw that he had a new friend, a Werewolf. A Werewolf??? he said. He laughed very hard. They started searching in New York. But they were also attacked. Some Agents attacked them. Russel became the Werewolf by night and defeated some agents. Marc fighted back and defeated two of them. He saw that the agents where from a corporation called S.H.I.E.L.D. Marc didn't know what that was. More agents came and shot at Russel. He fell unconscious at the ground. Marc fighted back, but was later also shot When Marc awoke, he was in a cell of S.H.I.E.L.D. He started talking with guard. He asked where they were. He said at S.H.I.E.L.D., Sharon wants to talk with you in 10 minutes, she will make things clear. Sharon??? said Marc in his head. He thought, that she has to be the leader. Russel later also awoke. He was in the cell right of Marc. He asked to Marc where they are. Marc said at a S.H.I.E.L.D base, and we are going to met there leader in 5 minutes. The guard came back and said: Ok it is time, come out of your cell. They went out of the cell and followed the guard to an office. There was Sharon Carter, their leader. She asked them some questions. What were you doing? Why you two work together? Russel was silent. Marc said only one thing: Let us go!! He hasn't even took one time to here. Russel was also waiting for that. Carter became angry and said: We can also do it on the hard way. Ok then we will do that, followed Marc looked at her for the first time. He saw how young she was. He said: Why is so young girl doing such an old woman works. She said: Because our old leader died 2 years ago. And I was in the highest rank. During she said that, Marc was thinking of an escape plan. Later, They were taken back to their cell. The next day they were asked again but now it was only with Marc or Jack. Marc became more to talk. And he told everything to here, on this way he hoped to escape and she was someone he wanted to tell it. After it he said: Now I told you everything, Can I go now. She was looking at him and said No. We need to do some more things with you. Marc became angry and hit here. She attacked him and electrocuted him. He fells unconscious on the ground. After Marc is taken back out of the room, Russel came in. Sharon asked him if what Spector told is true. He was still silent. After 1 minute she says: Ok then you are useless, and she electrocutes him. When they awake they are back on the place, S.H.I.E.L.D took them hostage. Marc and Jack did nothing and went again searching for Bushman. They found him. He was in Houston. First Marc and Russel went back to Chicago to see Marlen and Frenchie. They were very happy to see them. Marc told them about Bushman and what happened with S.H.I.E.L.D. Marlene said he had to kill his father's killer. Frenchie wanted that too because Peter was a friend of him. Russel said that they will do it. Frenchie and Marlene asked if they had to help. No said Marc, you have to stay here. Later they took the first plane to Houston. They went to his house. They smashed in his door and went in. At first he looked not home. But then he attacked them he smashed down Jack. And the he saw Marc and said: "Marc, you came back for me, and now you have this silly costume?" Marc battled him again. They fought in his house and Marc pushed Bushman into a window. He fell threw the window on the ground. He ran away and took his car. Marc said:"You ran away, you bastard". Marc jumped also in the car. They fought in the car until the car drove in a lampost. Marc fell out of the car. Bushman, still alive, ran away again. Marc strubbled towards him. He uses his power to stand up and runs to him. He runs very fast to him and takes hik down. They fight on the street. Marc hits Bushman, who is later severly injured. "This is for me, this is for Jack and this is for everything" an angry moon knight says. Later he walks away. Bushman, who has also power, uses it to heal and stands up again. He rans to Moon Knight to take revenge but he is later hitted by a riding car. Marc watches behind him and sees Bushman lying to the street. He is again severly injured. The driver of the car steps out and sees Moon Knight. He says: Wtf, it isn't Halloween already!!" and he walks scared away. Marc says: "If you can't die on your own way, I will kill you". Marc uses his power and kills Bushman. Russel walks out of the house and sees Moon Knight standing at Bushman's body. The Werewolf says:"oh, I am too late: and he congratulates Moon Knight. They take his body back to the house and walk away. Later, Marc flies back to Chicago. He tells everything to Frenchie and Marlene and they all three were happy. Spector is wondering what S.H.I.E.L.D. wants from him. The same night they had a party. Jack and Sharon also came to the party. They congratulated Spector. During the party, an alive Bushman came in the house and he got Marlene. Mark was very anxious that he will kill him. Bushman said: You can't kill me, but I can kill you. So what would you think if I kill her? On that moment Sharon shot Bushman in his leg and Marc attacked him. Spector wanted to use hs power again tl stay alive again, but Spector was faster and used his power against him. They turned to another realm. Marc used all his power to Bushman. Bushman exploded and turned into a skeleton. They both returned and Bushman's skeleton fell on the ground. Marlend and Frenchie were very shocked. Spector walked to Marlene if she was alright. He kissed her later. Sharon was looking very jealous. Frenchie and Jack were happy. After that Sharon asked to Marc if he is ready. He said: Yes, and they walked away. Russel asks Where are they going?? Back to New York Frenchie said. Post-Credit Scene Marc walks into the S.H.I.E.L.D. base, Sharon told him that he has to train and that he has to help the Avengers. Marc did what she said and he started training. He trained to become an Avenger. After-Credit Scene Dormammu is watching the battle with Moon Knight and Bushman and says to The Leader and M.O.D.O.K.: "If they can have a new member we should also have a new member". And he takes a picture of Zemo and shows it to the Leader and M.O.D.O.K. Quotes Cast *Kit Harington as Marc Spector/Moon Knight *Aaron John Buckley as Jack Russel/Werewolf by Night *Tony Todd as Raoul Bushman *Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter/Agent 13 *Clancy Brown as Jean-Paul DuChamp/Frenchie *Rachel Weisz as Marlene Alraune *Matt Gerald as Peter Alraune *Benedict Cumberbatch as Dormammu (After-Credits Scene) *Nick Sullivan as M.O.D.O.K. (After-Credits Scene) *Tim Blake Nelson as The Leader (After-Credits Scene) *Daniel Brühl as Zemo (Picture) (After-Credits Scene) Category:MCU Movies Category:Movies Category:SwitzerlandDormammu's Ideas Category:SwitzerlandDormammu Category:Action Category:Science-Fiction